As field equipment have been recently intelligible, respective field equipment per se have generated alarms. Further, as production facilities of a plant are complex, there is a tendency that a safety system becomes complex and multiplex. Safety of the plant has been conventionally ensured by separately displaying and managing the individual alarms generated from devices and systems.
JP 2003-186536 A discloses an alarm monitoring device wherein an editable extension alarm filter is prepared and simulated data is applied to the prepared extended alarm filter before it becomes effective, thereby checking operation thereof.
However, since various alarm elements have been mixed in a plant, a problem has been encountered in that it becomes difficult to decide a priority order of the level of importance of alarm and so forth. In particular, in a development maker, or a plant having equipment and systems of different formats which are mixed therein, various alarms can not be handled unifiedly, so that it becomes impossible to execute processing integratively such as making an intelligent decision relative to the alarm data. Accordingly, there has been required a development of a system in which diversified alarms are unified and presented, or in which various information processing are integrated and executed relative to the alarm data.
However, according to the foregoing system, as a plant becomes complex, an engineering system for integrating various information processing to present the alarm data appropriately also becomes complex, so that it becomes necessary to check whether or not the engineering system is executed as intended.